


Don't Go Alone

by sophia_m



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Other, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: Michael Myers encounters a young girl on Halloween.





	Don't Go Alone

Hugging the bag closer to her chest, Lilian wandered down the street with a whimper. She loved Halloween right up until 5 minutes ago when her sister ditched her to go to a house party, leaving her alone on the busy streets. As she begins walking down to the famous Anderson house, she feels herself shiver as she tries to hold back tears. A man standing on the side of the road, just under a streetlamp catches her attention. He has a masked pulled over his face, white and lacking any details, and a knife clutched in one hand. It makes her curious as does his lack of movement. Thinking that he might be in the same place as her, Lilian skips over to him, careful not to trip in her haste.

"Hey, mister!" Lilian shouts up at him, setting her bag of candy down on the ground so she can tug on his sleeve with both hands. He looks down at her, tilting his head. She's suddenly aware of how big this man is. She always thought her dad was big but this man dwarfs him and she wouldn't be surprised if he was twice her size. She waits for him to say something but when he doesn't, she continues, "Are you trick-r-treating? You're not supposed to trick-r-treat alone, it's dangerous."

The man tilts his head to the other side and Lilian is aware that even in the light from the streetlamp, she can't see the man's eyes. Lilian frowns for a moment before adding, "Yeah I know, I'm out here alone too but I was with someone." Lilian digs her feet into the ground, kicking up dust as she frowns. "My sister was supposed to be with me but she left."

Lilian pauses for a moment, glaring at the ground before looking back up at him and smiling widely. "Do you want to join me? If we go trick-r-treating together then we're not alone and we can protect each other if something happens. Huh? What do you think?" She says excitedly, clapping her hands.

The man nods stiffly which makes Lilian's smile grow. With one hand she grabs his and with her other, she grabs her bag of candy and begins pulling him down to another house. "The Andersons always give the full-sized chocolate and the good ones. Last year I got a full-sized box of Smarties. I love smarties!"

The man continues not to say anything and instead just follows Lilian, letting her lead him down the street. Lilian continues to ramble on about different candies and the houses with the best ones, pointing out different costumes and her classmates with him only half listening. When he does fully zone back in, she's in the middle of describing her costume.

"I wanted to be a zombie, like in The Walking Dead. Do you know that show, my brother loves that show! But my mom said that that was an inappropriate costume for someone my age so I'm Mal. You know from The Descendants. I love that movie, have you seen it. I bet you haven't, my brother says it's a  _girls'_ movie. Mal is such a badass," Lilian drops her voice as she adds, "Don't tell my mother I said that word, I'm not supposed to because it's a bad word or something but my dad says it all the time. Who are you supposed to be? Is it from an adult movie?"

She pauses to spin around on her heels and look up at him. Michael stares down at her, still remaining silent. Michael nods slowly, watching as her eyes light up and move up and down his body. 

"Cool, you look cool. And scary and creepy. I like it, I don't know who you are but I like it!" Lilian drags him up to the door of the Anderson house, rapping her knuckles against the wood. Without looking back at him, she adds, "When the door opens, make sure you say trick-r-treat!"

After a moment the door swings open to reveal an elderly couple, smiling warmly. With her bag held out in front of her, Lilian loudly shouts "Trick-r-treat!' before turning to her new friend with a frown, scolding him for not saying it as well as now he won't get any candy. Mrs. Anderson laughs and tells her it's alright as she drops two full-sized chocolates, one box of Smarties and one Kat-Kit bar, into her bag. AS Lilian thanks her with a toothy grin, Mr. Anderson reminds her to stay safe.

"I will!" Lilian waves at them before she races back down to the road, pulling on her friend's hand. "I like Smarties, Reese's, Hershey's and Smarties. Oh and Laffy Taffy. You can have the others. Unless you-"

"Hey, stupid girl!" A shout from the left of them cuts Lilian off.

A group of older boys, middle schoolers, approach them menacingly. One holds a baseball bat with nails shoved in and barbed wire wrapped around; he drags it along the road, a screeching noise filling the air. Lilian freezes up and starts to back away from them, trying to get behind her friend for protection. But before she can, another of the boys grabs her bag of chocolate and drags her to the ground with a laugh. Lilian hits the ground with a groan, whimpering when her palms are scratched open on the gravel. The boys grab her bag, tripping it apart and stomping on the candy with cackles. Lilian sniffles, wiping her eyes and nose, wiping blood over her face. 

Suddenly a scream cuts off the laughter. Lilian looks up to find one of the boys sprawled in the dust as the other boys slowly back away. A quick glance to her friend helps her make sense of what happened. His standing with his shoulders squared, the knife lifted above his head. The boy on the ground is holding the side of his face and through his fingers, blood trickles. He scrambles to his feet and runs away with the rest of his groups following close behind. Still wiping her nose, Lilian looks up at him with a warm smile. 

"Thank you," She whispers as she grabs one of the few treats that managed to avoid being stepped on and holds it out to him. "You can have it, I should go home. Can you take me home?"

Michael nods again and holds out a hand which Lilian grabs. Michael helps her back to her feet, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and protectively drawing her into his side. Tears still welling up in her eyes, Lilian turns her head and hides her face against the dirty fabric of his jumpsuit. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this kinda happened to me when I was like 5 to 7. The person who was trick-r-treating with me ditched me and I saw a man on the side of the street so I went up to him and asked if he wanted to join me. The same thing about getting attacked by a group of boys and them stomping on my andy happened as well only he didn't hit them with a knife, he just shoved them away from me before he brought me home. Parents had a heart attack when they saw me at the door of our house with a stranger. Turned out he was a new neighbour, a good guy who had water gun fights with me and let me use his pool in the summer while we'd have snowball fights in the winter. He made killer brownies as well. I was sad when he moved away.


End file.
